Desperate Times
by NeverEnoughTime
Summary: A tale of a wolf pack suffering in a desperate situation as their alpha is forced into a less than desirable one in order to save them. *this is partly inspired by Wolf's Rain but it's almost completely Naruto* HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Iona's POV

My paws ached and my mouth was dry despite the damp air that surrounded me. My fur was matted and wet from my constant pacing on the dew covered grass. I stolea glance at my skinny pups who were staring back at me with worried eyes. The rest of my pack was looming over them, their eyes filled with hunger and faint, fading hope.

We needed food. Everyone knew that. The only thing keeping us alive was the full moon that barely filtered through the blanket of leaves and branches above us. But itwouldn't be enough for long and we absolutely needed to find a safe place to call home where the full moon's white-blue light could fully reach our frail hides. I was the alpha. I should be able to fix this, shouldn't I? No, the humans were to blame and a broken pack of outcasts like ourselves would never be able to stop a whole town of greedy humans.

Suddenly, my pacing was interrupted when I realized I was an inch away from running into my second in command, and best friend, Akota. Startled, I jumped back and looked at him. He stared into my anxious blue eyes while his shone with grim determination. He spoke slowly so his words would actually take root in my brain and not just bounce off my skull like they usually did.

"Iona, you need to calm down," he said, his voice as rough as the rest of him. He was covered in brown fur. The only part of him that wasn't a dark tree bark brown was a tan stripe that covered his muzzle and followed the bridge of his nose up until it tapered off at his forehead, just above his golden, black rimmed eyes. His fur was matted much like mine and his paws were muddy, showing he had worked just as hard as I had to find food, and still we had none.

I stared back at him for a while, then back at my pack, then back at him. I lowered my head, which I would only do with him—he would know it wasn't a sign of weakness, but a sign of trust—and sighed. I stretched out my nose to point out a clump of trees to my right, signaling for him to follow me, as I slowly made my way over to the trees where I could talk to Akota without worrying about the rest of the pack hearing.

As we walked, we both made sure our heads were held high to appear more confident than we really were. We needed the rest of them to stay hopeful. If they gave up now none of us would have a chance. Unfortunately, hope alone wouldn't be nearly enough to get us through.

When we were finally out of sight and away from the others, we looked at each other and I sighed. "I really don't know how we're going to get through this, Akota," I said to the ground. "We can't survive on twigs and plants much longer and I'm afraid we might have to find shelter in another forest, or even," I paused, "near one of the towns." Waiting for his response was like waiting for an execution. I stood there waiting for my head to be lopped off.

Akota stared back at me with an expression that started with bewilderment then slowly shifted into fury. His eyes hardened and his lips curled up into a snarl and he growled, "You are _by_ _far _the weakest alpha I have _ever _met."

I was shocked at first, then I raised my head up high, puffed out my chest and looked him right in the face with a fierceness I rarely showed with my pack. I hated being called weak, even if it was true at that moment. For a second we just stood there, glaring at each other. I thought about snapping back at him then thought better of it; a fight was the last thing we needed. So, I just turned and walked away from him and back to the rest of the pack.

Part II

Iona's POV

"We're going to split up and keep hunting," I said, standing in front of the rest of my family They replied with a unanimous groan which I chose to ignore to save time. "Anto and Kanti, you search the the hills and rivers. Kilo and Akota, you search the outskirts of the woods and the valleys." They all nodded and sprinted off on their mission, happy to have one again. But Akota stayed. He seemed to be the only one who noticed or the only one who cared that I didn't assign myself an area to search in.

"Alright, and where will you be hunting?" he asked in his "you-can't-fool-me" tone of voice. "I'll see if I can find anything near the towns." Usually, he would argue with me about something as risky as this, but my eyes told him I really wasn't in the mood for another argument. So he just nodded and ran to catch up with Kilo.

* * *

Hey Reader!

Please Review! This is my first fanfiction and I NEED to know what you guys think about it (just please don't be a hater...no one likes haters) other than that all I have to say is THANK YOU FOR READING! I *heart* U!


	2. Chapter 2

Part III

Iona's POV

Despite my confidence back in the woods about coming to the towns and villages surrounding our home, I grew anxious and apprehensive now as I drew closer to the rotten place. And I do mean "rotten." Everywhere I turned, I smelled the stench of humans and their poisonous gases. I smelled their burning meat and gagged at the thought of eating it that way, even if I was starving.

I made my way around the entire town without finding a single trace of any animals besides humans. Not that I expected much else; These humans drive away any animal that is too proud (or too smart) to be trained and broken.

The wind picked up. I smelled rain in the distance and figured it was my best bet at finding food. Most animals with long legs or small feet can't run very well in the rain and mud; They slip and slide when being chased and that makes them an easy target for anything able to keep it's footing.

I walked south until I couldn't see the town through the trees anymore. The rain started falling just as I found a cave to rest in.

As I drifted off to sleep I listened to the rain grow louder as it began to fall harder and faster. The drumming of raindrops on the top of the cave and the ground outside lulled me into a deep slumber where I dreamt I wasn't starving or worried for my pack.

* * *

yeah I know this one is REALLY short but after I went back and edited it with my "editor" I suddenly lost like half of it and I couldn't make it any longer due to lack of...um...ability...I guess. Anyway hope you enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW! and thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: A tale of a wolf pack suffering in a desperate situation and their alpha forced into a less than desirable one in order to save them.

Rated for things I might write in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in the story so far but the story line was inspired by an anime called Wolf's Rain by someone who's name escapes me and another anime called Naruto (who's story and characters have not been introduced yet) by Masashi Kishimoto.

Please READ ON! XD

* * *

Part IV

Iona's POV

I awoke the next morning with heavy eyelids and a dulled sense of hearing due to the rumbling of rain that had filled my ears through all the previous night. The forest was beautiful in the morning. The sun filtered through the heavy leaf covered branches over head, creating shafts of light and warmth that fell on the wet grass. I hadn't realized how tired I was the day before and I was frustrated with myself for wasting the whole night. But, still, a good night's rest had done me well and I felt ready to resume my hunt.

Birds chirped and sang in the trees and I was glad that humans were rarely up and about this early in the morning. Maybe, I was wrong about the night being the best time to hunt. Maybe the morning when all the humans were still asleep was the best time.

At that moment, as if confirming my speculation, I heard the unmistakable sound of deer hooves on damp soil. Without thinking, I turned and sprinted in the direction I had heard the sound. I could see it's brown furry body now as my eyes grew wide and hungry and I began to drool in anticipation. My chest heaved as I raced after my prey. I could almost smell it's panic and on coming exhaustion. I was slowly closing the distance between me and my deer when I saw my chance...and took it.

I leaped. But the deer veered sharply to the left and I landed in a patch of especially wet mud, slid a few feet, then fell onto my side as my legs slipped out from under me. My lips curled back into a deadly wolf's snarl. I growled and snapped as I thrashed about in the mud, desperately trying to get back up. But, in the end, all I could do was watch as my hope loped quickly away on it's skinny deer legs.

* * *

How's that for a crappy day? But you could make Iona's (and mine) SO much better is you REVIEW THIS STORY! Please! The more reviews I get, the happier I am, the more willing I am to write for you guys! SO PLEASE R&R! and no that doesn't mean "rest and relaxation" it means get off your lazy butt and send me a review some time!

Please and Thank You!

-NeverEnoughTime


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A tale of a wolf pack suffering in a desperate situation and their alpha forced into a less than desirable one in order to save them.

Rated for things I might write in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in the story so far but the story line was inspired by an anime called Wolf's Rain by someone who's name escapes me and another anime called Naruto (who's story and characters have not been introduced yet) by Masashi Kishimoto.

Please READ ON! XD

* * *

Part V

Iona's POV

The mud was beginning to dry on my fur as I lay there on my side. My mind was empty, and my eyes were void of any emotion at all. That deer, that stupid deer was probably my one and only chance of eating again. Even if that deer was now running off to a whole herd of sick and elderly other deers that would hardly put up a fight against a wolf like me, I was barely even strong enough to get up out of a mud puddle.

I let out a defeated sigh and heaved myself up onto my four paws. Walking was hard, I kept stumbling and tripping over branches I easily could have avoided any other day, but not now. Now I was weak, worried and hopeless.

Thinking about Akota and the rest of the pack was the only thing that kept my mind off my empty stomach, never had I been so weak just from a short pursuit like that. Or, at least, it had _felt _short. Maybe it had been longer, maybe that's why I'm so weak now. As I pondered this I stopped paying attention to where I was walking and soon I was exactly where I didn't want to be.

The stench filled my nostrils and my head instantly snapped up to stare at the outer wall of the biggest town I had ever seen this near a forest. I jumped back, out of sheer surprise and craned my neck back to stare up over the towering wall at the massive city behind it. The buildings were tall and colorful and I could see guard towers stationed at six different points along the outer wall. My mind flicked back to an image of my pack, Akota, Anto, Kilo, and Kanti all sleeping comfortably together, Kilo and Kanti both curled into each other for warmth and Akota and Anto lying protectively around the two pups. Then I realized that this town could easily destroy all that. We were five and they were hundreds and there were probably more towns just like this one that would invade our forests with out a second thought. I refused to let them think they could take advantage of us because we didn't know what we were up against. It they decided they didn't like our trees anymore, than I couldn't let my family fight back with out knowing anything about their opponents. I was going in. I was going to learn these monster's weaknesses so if they ever decided to take my home, I'd at least be able to give them a run for their money.

* * *

Review Please!

-Never Enough Time


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The tale of a wolf pack forced into a desperate situation and their alpha forced into a less than desirable one in order to save them.

Rated for things I might write in future chapters

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

READ ON! XD

* * *

Part VI

Kakashi's POV

I listened to my three student's conversation as they walked in front of me. We were making our way back from another C rank mission and we were less than 5 minutes away from the village. Three pairs of confused eyes turned to stare at me when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's the matter sensei?" asked Sakura. I ignored her and kept scanning the trees around us. 'I know that smell, I'd know it anywhere', I thought to myself as I tried to catch the faint scent once again.

I was so focused that I didn't realize how long I had been standing there turning my head every which way and smelling the air like a dog. Noticing my students' eyes still boring into me brought me out of my trance. I answered Sakura's now very old question. "It's nothing. We should keep moving." All three of them looked at me for a time then turned and continued the trek back to the village. But not before Naruto had the chance to lean over and whisper what sounded like 'He's lost it' to Sasuke who replied with a quick, "Shut up, loser."

* * *

Sorry! This one was REALLY short! But I'll make it up to you! I'll upload the next one really soon! I won't let you guys down again! X)

-NeverEnoughTime


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: A tale of a wolf pack suffering in a desperate situation and their alpha forced into a less than desirable one in order to save them.

Rated for things I might write in future chapters.

Disclaimer: Iona, Akota, Anto, Kilo, and Kanti are all mine! The rest of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and the story line was mostly inspired by an anime called Wolf's Rain by someone who's name escapes me.

Please READ ON! XD

* * *

Part VII

Iona's POV

I stared up at the towering village in front of me until I was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps behind me. My ears went back and I darted into the nearest bush. Keeping low to the ground, I peeked through a gap in the leaves surrounding me. First I saw three little humans bickering about some nonsense, one was rather tall, with black-ish blue hair and wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts. The second had spikey yellow hair and was wearing a bright orange and blue jump suit. The third was a little girl with long pink hair and a red dress with a white circle on the back. If they provoked me I was definitely going for her first, there was no way that beauty queen was going to put up much of a fight.

I began to shift out of my hiding space when they had passed, then I heard more footsteps. Human. No, animal? Couldn't be...could it? It was an almost unrecognizable mixture of footsteps and paws treading on packed dirt. What the hell was going on? Then the scent caught my nose. It reeked of human but there was the distinct smell of woods and fur. I turned my head so I could see what the strange smell was. Then there he was, stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight at me but unable to see me. One word screamed in my brain.

Wolf.

He was tall, and strong, with long powerful legs and covered, nose to tail, in silver-y white fur. But he was clearly in disguise. I saw him as a wolf only because I too was a wolf, the rest of the humans saw him as an average height young man with white hair, a mask that covered half his face, and a head band covering his left eye.

My curiosity nearly threw me out onto the trail where he was standing. Thousands of questions raced through my mind. 'Why was he with these humans?' 'Did he now I was there?' and most importantly, 'Did he live in the village?'

I slid out of my hiding space, needing to get away from him so I could think straight. Seeing another wolf this close to a town was completely unheard of. But I was glad I had found him. This made my plan a whole lot simpler.

* * *

SEE!!! I DO keep my promises! although this chapter isn't much longer...Hey! don't blame me that's just how I think! ;l Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

-NeverEnoughTime

p.s Guess who Iona just saw! ;P put it in a review and send me your guess! All winners get a prize! XD


End file.
